Generally space frames are used in various industries, such as architecture, construction and any other known industries. The space frame includes multiple support structures and a node at which two or more support structures are coupled to each other. The space frame is used for carrying a load caused by a mass supported on the space frame. The multiple support structures are positioned at various angular positions to provide desired load carrying capacity to the space frame. After a prolonged period of time, the node of the space frame may incur damage due to use. Repairing the damaged node of the space frame at the field application location is a complex and time consuming process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,355 discloses a remotely constructible, three dimensional space frame for a motor vehicle which comprises a plurality of elongated, metal structural members with outer surfaces and having axially uniform cross sections and a plurality of thin walled, interconnecting metal castings of at least first and second types. These metal castings each have (a) a saddle portion for one of the structural members and (b) a receptacle with an elongated tubular portion having a cross section matching the cross section of another structural member. The two structural members are held with respect to each other at a given angle. The saddle portion and tubular portion of the many castings each have outer peripheral edges lying along the outer surface of the two structural members. A welded bead is deposited along these peripheral edges of the two casting portions and between the edges and the two structural members.